A Time and A Place For Old Memories
by Yoshi 2.1
Summary: A story which takes place in my fan made Naruto/SSB universe. The summary is inside. Read and Review.


**A Time and A Place for Old Memories**

**Summary****: After they accidentally get themselves stuck down in a basement, Yoshi (my version), Sonic, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke begin having flashbacks of all the times they embarked on missions, got into comical situations and much more. **

**Disclaimer: All rights to Super Smash Brothers and Naruto belong to their respective owners.**

**Copyright is forbidden**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**How It All Began**

**Part 1**

"Well, this is boring. Here I am feeling excited about our so-called important mission, and yet it turns out we're down in some crummy basement cleaning up a bunch of stupid junk." said Yoshi as he was stacking several boxes on top of each other.

"Give it a rest already. You've been complaining since we got here." said Sonic whom was sweeping up.

"I'm a ninja for crying out loud. I'm into action and adventure, not cleaning out some dirty basement. I'd rather be eating some ramen right now instead of wasting my time down here."

"Oh, YOU THINK?!" snapped an irritated Naruto while putting away a box of old records on a shelf.

"What's your problem?"

"Don't act like you don't know!"

"You just can't seem to understand that we're still genin, we aren't qualified for higher ranked missions yet. And besides, your constant complaining is getting on everyone's nerves." Sakura said while dusting off some old furniture.

"That's because he's an immature loser." commented Sasuke who was leaning against the wall.

"SHUT UP SASUKE!" Yoshi yelled.

"What are you gonna do, punch me in the face?"

"No, that would be too easy!"

"YOSHI, don't talk to Sasuke like that!" snapped Sakura.

"Oh yeah, what are you gonna-

"ENOUGH. Yoshi, stop complaining and just get the work done. I am so tired of you always snapping so much." Sonic said with frustration.

"Maybe if only the Hokage would have given us a better mission, then I wouldn't be down here."

"Keep up the complaining and you are so in for a beating." muttered Naruto through gritted teeth.

After Yoshi had finally stopped complaining, they all spent the next few minutes cleaning up in the basement. Though Yoshi was still bummed out about the ordeal, he had to cope with it. All he wanted was to get the job done and leave.

Pretty soon, they were finally finished.

"Well, that's everything. The boxes of records are all safely stored on the shelf, the walls and ceilings are cleared of spider webs. The floors have been swept up, the furniture is dustless, and everything else is in ship shape." said Sonic.

"Good, now we can go." said Yoshi as he headed for the door.

"Jeez, impatient much?"

"I don't wanna talk about it, I wanna get out of this basement and forget this ever happened."

But the moment he tried to leave, Yoshi found that the door wouldn't open. He tried again, only to get the same result.

"Great, the door is stuck." Yoshi said.

"Well duh, did you forget to unlock it, genius?" asked a sarcastic Sasuke.

"No I didn't, Sasuke. I never locked it in the first place. Come to think of it, I never even closed it either, I left it open."

"Of course you didn't close it, I did." said Sonic.

"Why?"

"I just felt like it."

"Perhaps you didn't think about what would happen if the door were to be closed. The family who hired us told me that they've been having problems with their basement door. They said that sometimes this door tends to get stuck to the point where it won't open from this side."

"What does that mean?"

"It means thanks to you closing the door, we're stuck down here."

"Thanks a lot, Sonic." said Naruto while glaring at him.

"Well excuse me. How was I suppose to know that we'd end up stuck here?"

"Maybe next time you'll think twice before you act."

"So what'll we do now?" asked Sakura.

"There's nothing to worry about, Kakashi sensei will come for us as soon as he sees that we haven't came upstairs yet. All we have to do is wait." said Yoshi reassuringly.

Naruto's face: (-_-)

"You're kidding, right?" asked Naruto.

"I don't kid about these things Naruto. I know Kakashi sensei will come and get us, I just know he will."

* * *

**3 hours later...**

"Well, it been's three hours already, and we're still stuck here. So where's Kakashi sensei, YOSHI!?" asked a frustrated Sakura.

"Hey, I wanna get out of here just as much as you Sakura. So don't go snapping at me just because you're impatient." said Yoshi who was sitting on one of the couches.

"This talk coming from a short tempered dino who constantly complains about every lower ranked mission he goes on." commented Sonic.

"You forgot to mention the word *immature*." Sakura added.

"DON'T PUSH IT!" Yoshi snapped

"That's exactly what I'm talking about. Every time you and your team get assigned to a minor mission, you almost frequently complain or yell about it, not to mention that you always lose your temper a lot."

" Well Sonic, if you wanna bring up tempers, try talking to Sakura Haruno. Or maybe I should say the Loudmouth Banshee."

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT, YOU IMMATURE PEST!" Sakura yelled.

"See, that's what I'm talking about."

"YOU'VE GOT SOME NERVE YOSHI. FOR ALL I KNOW, YOU'RE MORE OF AN IDIOT THAN NARUTO!"

"HEY!" said an offended Naruto.

"_Hmph, so stupid._" thought Sasuke._  
_

"You know what, instead of just sitting around and yelling our guts out, why don't we just pass the time until someone comes to let us out?" Sonic suggested.

"What could we possibly do?" asked Naruto.

"Honestly I have no idea. Maybe we could talk about old times, you know, reminisce."

"Hmm, that does sound like a great way to smooth things over."

"I'm not much for talking about the old days, but this time I'll make an exception." said Yoshi.

"Come on Yoshi, isn't there something you can remember?"

"As far back as I can remember, it was during the time when I was much younger, and my mother Miyoka had me entered into the Academy so that I could hone the skills she taught me when I turned six."

"Oh yeah, that was when we met." said Naruto.

"That's true, I'll never forget that time."

* * *

**Flashback to several years ago...**

Out in the middle of a wide open training field at the academy, various young students were out and about, training and even socializing among one another while being watched over by two adult Chunin instructors, Iruka Umino and Mizuki. They kept a close eye on all of the students, monitoring their progress while also occasionally stepping in to reprimand those who misbehaved.

And one of those said students was a young reptile named Yoshi Dino, a male humanoid, six year old modern dinosaur who had green and white skin, followed by a long, flexible tail. For what was known, Yoshi was from a long gone clan referred to as the Dino Clan, a group of modern reptiles descended from a long line of extinct creatures known by many as Dinosaurs. Yoshi himself was the last remaining member due to losing his brethren after they were killed by an assailant that he was never told about.

Because of his non-human status, Yoshi was one of the many youngsters who stood out from the rest. Aside from this, he also had a recurring habit of goofing around and pulling tricks on others for his own amusement, much to the dismay of the instructors who often scolded him for his unwise behavior. Despite his desire for causing mischief, Yoshi was in truth a very bright and capable student, showing off talents that surprised even some of his peers.

Right now, he and a few others were currently engaging in target practice, using their kunai and shuriken to hit the targets painted on some wooden stumps. The rest of the students were watching with anticipation at the sight before them.

Looking around, Yoshi glanced at the other children from the left and right, watching their bodily stances and arm movements as if he were studying them. One of the particular individuals he watched was a young male hedgehog with blue fur and green eyes, who had a red bandana around his neck, similar to the purple one that Yoshi himself was wearing. He had heard many rumors around the village about someone whom they called *The Blue Blur*, and he had a hunch that this hedgehog was the being they were talking about.

He then noticed the hedgehog turning his head slightly to look at him from the corner of his eye, giving him what looked like a cocky smirk, as if he was going to say something like *What's the matter, you jealous?* or even *You think you can surpass me, big whoop*. Scoffing, Yoshi turned away from him, choosing to ignore him.

"Who does that guy think he is, smiling like some kind of showoff. What a waste." said Yoshi to himself.

By the time he was done practicing, Yoshi walked up to his target and pulled his weapons out of the stump, placing them in the small bag that was tied to his waist. But his attention was soon directed over to a group of kids nearby who appeared to be bullying some other kid. He had spiky blonde hair, blue eyes and three whisker marks on both sides of his face. He could hear the students calling him rude names like Dead-Last, Idiot, Loser and even an incapable moron.

Yoshi felt sorry for the young boy. Seeing him being bullied in such a manner was not something he was happy about. The more he watched him be humiliated, the more Yoshi became frustrated.

"I can't believe this. All those kids are ruthlessly picking on him like he's some kind of weakling. Well I'll show them." he said as he began walking over to them.

As he advanced toward them, he immediately took action.

"HEY YOU JERKS, STOP PICKING ON HIM!" yelled Yoshi.

The other kids turned their attention towards the angry dino.

"Who are you, his babysitter?" sneered a random male student.

"Who I am is not important. Just quit messing with that boy."

"Well look who's developed a backbone. It's the reptilian jokester." sneered another boy.

"Don't get all smart with me. Where do you get off making fun of that innocent kid?"

"This kid is a total loser. He screws up in everything, that's why he's so far behind."

"That still doesn't give you the right to bully him. So back off."

"If you're sticking up for this loser, then that makes you a loser too."

But at that exact moment, Yoshi gave off one of the most evil looking death glares of all time. It was a glare so frightening that almost nothing could top it. The others could practically sense the seriousness within his glare, showing that he meant business.

"You wanna repeat that?" asked Yoshi in a dark and threatening tone.

Intimidated by this sudden display, the students themselves nervously walked away from him. After they were gone, Yoshi softened up and went over to check on the boy, whom was facing the opposite direction with his head down.

"Hey there, are you okay?" asked Yoshi placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm okay." replied the boy as he turned to look at him.

"Why were you letting those kids pick on you like that, why didn't you defend yourself?"

"I tried, but they wouldn't leave me alone. It happens to me everyday."

"I see. Well you shouldn't allow yourself to be treated as an outsider. I know this is our first time meeting, but I feel like I've known you forever. By the way, my name is Yoshi Dino."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"Nice to meet you Naruto. You look like you don't have many friends, do you?"

"I don't have friends at all. Everyone always mistreats me."

"Well, you're not alone there. I pretty much spend time by myself too, everyone here just thinks of me as some class clown who does nothing but goof off and play pranks. But it would be nice to have someone to talk to or hang out with."

While the two youngsters continued to converse with each other, Iruka smiled proudly as he watched them from afar. He was impressed with how Yoshi defended Naruto from those bullies.

"_Naruto's finally made his first friend. The two look like they have a lot in common._" thought Iruka.

For the next few hours, Naruto and Yoshi spent the rest of the day together. They talked about their interests, hobbies, favorite foods and their goals in life.

"So, you're aiming to become Hokage. That takes tons of hard work and experience." said Yoshi.

"I know, but it's worth the effort. I just hope that once I'm the Hokage that people will stop hating me."

"That's nice. I mostly don't really worry about people hating me, but strangely some people who see me become scared and run away."

"So I guess we both have it rough."

"Heh, you can say that again."

"You two are so pitiful." said a new voice.

The two youngsters turned their heads in the direction of the voice to find the same blue hedgehog Yoshi had seen before, who was leaning against the fence.

"What's it to you, big shot?" asked a visibly annoyed Yoshi.

"That's Sonic Hedgehog to you, remember that. I'm the best there is at what I can do."

"I don't care about what your name is or what you're best at. You've got a lot of nerve talking like you're better than everyone else. You may act like some showoff most of the time, but you don't need to have a cocky attitude about it, you selfish hedgehog."

Sonic suddenly became angry. The way Yoshi had talked down to him was something he just couldn't let slide. While he normally didn't pay any mind to those who antagonized him, Yoshi's words were enough to strike a nerve.

"Now you just went too far. How I act is none of your concern. So just keep your comments to yourself and go back to your stupid pranks, you childish rep-."

Before he even saw it coming, Sonic was suddenly hit in the jaw by an unexpected and violent punch, sending him sliding across the ground. Sonic placed a hand to his face while looking up to see who hit him, glancing upon the sight of an extremely furious Yoshi, whose fist was extended out in front before he put it down at his side. The sheer surprise of such a scene earned gasps of shock from both the instructors and the other students, including Naruto.

"Don't ever call me childish again, or else you'll regret it." Yoshi snarled.

"Why you little punk!" snapped Sonic as he jumped to his feet.

"_Of all the nerve, I can't believe__ he hit me like that. No one sucker punches me and gets away with it._" thought Sonic.

Without another word, Sonic disappeared from sight in a flash. Before Yoshi could wonder, he was knocked off his feet by a sudden sweep kick from behind by the hedgehog himself.

"That'll teach you to sucker punch me." Sonic warned him

"That was just a warning punch, I haven't even begun to fight, until now!"

In retaliation, Yoshi balanced himself on one hand and kicked Sonic in the gut, following up by launching himself off the ground before twisting around and lashing out with a midair kick to the head, causing Sonic to stumble backwards before stopping himself.

"You're asking for trouble, now you're gonna get it!"

"Bring it on, hedgehog!"

But just as they went rushing at each other, they were stopped by the timely intervention of Iruka, who stepped in between them.

"THAT'S ENOUGH, I will not allow any unauthorized fighting out here!" Iruka snapped.

"But Iruka sensei, it was that stupid hedgehog's fault, he started it!" Yoshi said while pointing at Sonic.

"That's not true, you hit me first!" Sonic argued.

"You deserved it for mouthing off like a jerk!"

"Oh yeah!?"

"Yeah!"

"I said that's enough. If I see you two fighting again, I'll keep you both after class, understood?"

"Yes Iruka sensei." they both agreed.

After he walked off, the two students took one last angry look at each other before going their separate ways. Yoshi was then approached by Naruto.

"That was amazing Yoshi!" said Naruto with a smile.

"What do you mean?" asked the confused reptile

"The way you used those moves was amazing. You were awesome out there."

"Haha, thanks. No one here has ever complimented me on my ninja skills before. You're the first person who ever said anything nice about me."

"It's the least I can do since you saved me earlier."

"Yeah, that's true."

Later after class was over, all the kids were out at the front of the Academy where they waited for their families to pick them up. Yoshi was sitting patiently underneath the tree outside, with Naruto right beside him. Of course this didn't go unnoticed by the other kids who were commenting about it.

"What's the class clown doing hanging out with that loser?"

"The Class Clown and the Dead-Last, that's a bad combination."

"Those two are nothing but trouble."

"I hope they get held back a year."

"Once a loser, always a loser."

"I'd bet neither of them could pass the graduation exam."

However, they didn't expect the sudden response from a ticked off dinosaur who heard everything.

"SHUT UP AND MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS, YOU BUNCH OF JERKS!" shouted Yoshi with fury.

"Oh please, nobody cares about a word that comes out of your mouth." said a female voice.

Yoshi turned his attention towards a young little girl with pink hair and green eyes, whom was wearing a bow in her hair.

"And who are you suppose to be?!" Yoshi questioned.

"Sakura Haruno, what's it to you?"

"No reason, except that you just randomly mouthed off even though I wasn't talking to you."

"Big whoop. You're just an immature pest."

"Well you aren't exactly a ray of sunshine yourself!"

"Says the immature pest."

"You better back off the immature thing, you Loudmouth Banshee!"

That's when things really got ugly.

"TAKE THAT BACK, YOU IMMATURE PEST!" she screamed.

"YOU FIRST, LOUDMOUTH BANSHEE!"

"IMMATURE PEST!"

"LOUDMOUTH BANSHEE!"

"PEST!"

"BANSHEE!"

"PEST!"

"BANSHEE!"

The two kept up their little shouting game for about the next half hour, much to the shock and amusement of their peers. Fortunately, Mizuki was there in the nick of time to break them up before they got too serious. After reprimanding them both, he let them off with a strict warning.

Minutes after most of the kids had left, Yoshi and Naruto were the only ones left.

"Yoshi-chan, I'm here." someone called.

Yoshi looked over to the right to see what appeared to be a 13 year old girl with red hair which was tied in pigtails. She walked up to him with a smile.

"Kimko!" Yoshi called back with excitement.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Mom was getting ready to pick you up but she got called away on an important errand so she sent me instead."

"It's okay. I could have walked back home by myself, but I didn't want to leave my new friend."

"Oh, you made a friend?"

Yoshi placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder to make his point clear.

"Yes. Kimko, this is Naruto Uzumaki." Yoshi said.

Naruto turned to look up at Kimko, forming a sheepish grin.

"Naruto, this is my sister Kimko."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you Naruto." Kimko greeted.

"Thanks, right back at ya." Naruto replied.

Suddenly, Yoshi came up with a solution.

"Hey Naruto, why don't you come back with us for dinner?" he suggested.

"No thanks, I don't wanna impose."

"Nonsense, it's no problem. I'm sure our mother will love to meet you." said Kimko.

"I don't know."

But Yoshi refused to give up.

"Come on, we're friends. It's just dinner, and my favorite dinner at that."

"What is it?"

"Only the greatest meal ever made, freshly cooked ramen."

Naruto suddenly perked up and smiled with glee.

"Why didn't you say so before, I love ramen."

"Well, if you want some, then just come along with us."

"You bet!"

The three all shared laughs together before leaving from the Academy.

* * *

**Present day...**

"Ah yeah. Good times." said Naruto with a smile.

"What are you grinning about?" asked Sasuke.

"I was just remembering the time when Yoshi had invited me to eat ramen for dinner at his place."

"Well I didn't think that flashback was so pleasant." said Sakura.

"That's because you didn't remember it till I brought it up!" said Yoshi.

"I'll say, I never forgot how you sucker punched me." said Sonic.

"If you hadn't called me childish back then, I wouldn't have hit you."

"If Iruka sensei hadn't broken up our fight that day, I'd have kicked your butt for sure."

"Like that would happen. You always used to compete with me every day when we were in the Academy. Besides, I beat you fair and square during our sparring session."

"Excuse me, but it was you who competed with me, not the other way around. And the only reason you bested me is because I was caught off guard."

"Now I see why you and Naruto are so alike in many ways. You always try to go out of your way to prove that you're better than someone else. But in the end, you both wind up failing to do just that." explained Sakura.

"Did you really have to narrow it down like that Sakura?" asked an embarrassed Naruto.

"You know it's true. No matter how hard you try, you'll always be second banana, compared to Sasuke."

She cast a loving glance at the boy in question, blushing deeply.

"Aww, not this again." said Yoshi and Sonic in unison.

"_She gets like this every time she talks about Sasuke. It's so annoying._" thought Sonic.

"Sasuke is smart, cool, talented and, dare I say, very handsome. He's the man of my dreams, dreams which I know will become a reality." she cooed.

"Give it a rest already. Look we all know how you have a crush on Sasuke Uchiha. But you don't need to talk about it so much." said Sonic.

"You're just jealous because he's better than you."

"Oh please, I've got nothing against him. I'm cool with who I am."

"Let's get off this subject and focus back on the main topic, if you don't mind." suggested Sasuke.

"Anything for you, Sasuke." replied Sakura with affection.

"Right. Anyway, now it's my turn to reminisce." mentioned Sonic.

"Go ahead Sonic." said Yoshi.

"Well then. If I remember perfectly, it was after we all graduated from the Academy and were each given our own headbands. And then, two days later, we reported in for orientation. And I'll never forget what happened that day." he said with a smirk.

* * *

**Flashback...**

"Well, today's the big day. The day I officially get assigned to my own ninja team." said a 12 year old Sonic while walking through the village, making his way towards the Academy.

As he went along, he was greeted by several of the villagers on the way. Though he didn't show it, Sonic was feeling very excited about today. He had always dreamed of the day he would become a ninja, and now his dream had came true at last.

At this rate, Sonic soon decided to try something unique.

"Ha, I've always wanted to do this. Time to kick in some speed." he boasted.

Elsewhere, Yoshi Dino (also 12 years old) was currently on his way to the Academy as well for orientation. He had hoped to meet up with his friend Naruto so that they could walk together, only to find out that he had already left before him.

"Gee, I was hoping to walk with Naruto today. Oh well, at least I'll see him when I get to class." said Yoshi.

But then he spotted what appeared to be two girls up ahead. One of them had long pink hair while the other was a pale blonde with a long ponytail. Yoshi easily recognized them as Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka, two kunoichi whom he knew all too well, especially because of their rivalry.

Throughout the years he's known them, Yoshi has a unique relationship with them both. He and Sakura were often known for butting heads with each other like bickering siblings, arguing to almost no end, with the outcome usually being ambiguous. However, his relationship with Ino was a different story. Unlike Sakura, Ino had no ill feelings towards him, instead she would normally treat him with respect whenever she saw him.

"Sakura and Ino, these two just never can see eye to eye." he commented to himself.

He watched as they kept trying to walk up ahead of each other before they started running the rest of the way.

Continuing on his way, Yoshi was just casually walking along the path, minding his own business when he was suddenly almost knocked off his feet by a fast moving blue blur that went zooming pass him. Yoshi snarled in annoyance as he regained his balance.

"Of all the nerve, I can't believe that hedgehog would pull a stunt like that. Well two can play that game."

Sonic continued speeding down the path, making sure to steer clear of a few obstacles and civilians in his way. But he was about to have an unexpected surprise. He felt a tap on his shoulder and then turned to his left to see his reptilian rival running alongside him.

"So the rumors were true after all. You are the Blue Blur everyone talks about." said Yoshi.

"Big deal, I'm a hedgehog. Members of my clan are notable for having natural born speed." Sonic remarked.

"Don't make me laugh, I'm more than capable of keeping up with the likes of you."

"Oh yeah, we'll just see about that."

Sonic went running off ahead, building up his speed in the process. Not wanting to be upstaged so easily, Yoshi picked up his pace as well and started to catch up with him.

"Ha, not bad for a class clown." Sonic complimented._  
_

"Thanks, but this so called *Class Clown* is just getting started." Yoshi retorted.

Meanwhile at the Academy, Naruto Uzumaki was sitting at one of the desks in the classroom, smiling like a happy-go lucky child. He was absolutely stoked that he had finally passed the Graduation Exams. After failing three times due to his inability to perform a perfect Clone Jutsu, Naruto finally made his mark when he mastered the use of a Jonin level jutsu called The Shadow Clone Jutsu.

Many of the other graduating students who belittled him in the past were shocked and befuddled to see him among them. But they eventually chose to shrug it off like old news.

However, there was one student who saw Naruto in a different light. Hinata Hyuga silently watched him with a smile on her face, admiring him in secret. Ever since she met him, Hinata has always had a crush on the blonde shinobi. She was one of the few kids who did not criticize or tease him whenever he did something stupid.

"_Naruto-kun._" thought Hinata.

Outside the room, Sakura and Ino were running down the hallway side by side, both with the intention of besting each other in a race to the classroom. Unfortunately, neither kunoichi could pass the other. As they neared their destination, they both tried to enter the room at the same time, shoving each other while doing so. Eventually, they managed to make their way in, albeit simultaneously.

"I'm first!" they both shouted.

They both panted with exhaustion after running all the way there, using the spare time they had to catch their breath. Right as they started boasting about who made it first, Naruto turned his head to look over at them, focusing primarily on the pink haired kunoichi.

"_Sakura._" thought Naruto with a love struck smile. For as long as he had known her, Naruto had been infatuated with Sakura Haruno from the start. However, she herself was not interested, instead she only saw him as nothing more than a mere nuisance. But that didn't stop him from trying to be nice to her, despite how she treated him.

He soon got his hopes up when he saw her smile in his direction. And he became even happier when she started coming his way. Feeling excited, he got up to greet her.

"Hey Sakura, what's up?" he greeted.

"Move it!" she replied as she rudely shoved him aside, knocking him to the floor. As it turned out, the boy she was really looking at was in fact, Sasuke Uchiha, who was sitting on the far end, with his arms propped up on the desk.

"Good morning Sasuke." she greeted him.

Sasuke turned his head to look at her, but he didn't say a word nor did he even smile.

"Mind if I sit next to you?" asked Sakura.

But that didn't sit well with Ino.

"Back off forehead, I'm sitting next to Sasuke." she argued.

"I was here first!" Sakura replied.

"I walked into the classroom before you did, everybody saw it."

This had drew on the attention of some of the other girls in the class, each of them claiming to have arrived there first and thus deserved the right to sit next to Sasuke, who turned away from the commotion.

"_Clueless._" thought Sasuke.

Naruto just became frustrated and cast a glance at Sasuke, right before proceeding to leap onto the desk to meet face to face with him, glaring with jealousy. He just couldn't comprehend why almost every girl in the class practically obsessed over Sasuke every single day of the week. The girls themselves reacted with anger at the sight before them because of how Naruto was scowling at object of their affection.

"Naruto, stop glaring at Sasuke!" snapped Sakura.

At that exact moment, Sonic and Yoshi had finally arrived in the room, with Yoshi skidding to a halt right ahead of the hedgehog.

"Ha, I made it before you did, so I win." Yoshi bragged.

"That was a lucky shot. Don't flatter yourself." replied Sonic.

But their little rivalry was set aside when they laid eyes on the current situation.

"What's going on, why is Naruto standing on the desk glaring at Sasuke like that?" Yoshi wondered.

"I don't know, but those girls don't look too happy. One slip up and Naruto will get the daylights beaten out of him."

But what had happened next was the icing on the cake. One of the students whom was sitting at one of the front desks unknowingly bumped Naruto from behind, causing him to inadvertently lock lips with Sasuke in an unintended, accidental kiss.

This earned a scream of shock from Sakura as well as looks of utter disgust and horror from the other girls.

"_**CHA, THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS. I WAS SUPPOSE TO BE SASUKE'S FIRST KISS, NARUTO WILL PAY FOR THIS,**_** CHA!**" screamed Inner Sakura.

Yoshi was immediately grossed out over such a sight, as was Sonic, who looked like he was about to puke his guts out.

"Oh my god, I can't believe they did that. That's so disgusting." said Yoshi with dismay.

"I think I'm gonna be sick, so so sick." said Sonic with equal dismay.

Naruto and Sasuke were not far behind as they began gagging with disgust after such a horrifying experience.

But Naruto was not safe just yet as he turned and noticed all the angry looks he was getting from the kunoichi in the room.

"Naruto, you are so dead!" threatened Sakura.

"Whoa, it was an accident." said Naruto with his hands up in defense.

Sakura cracked her knuckles as she prepared to give Naruto a savage beating.

"You're finished!"

But Yoshi wasn't about to stand by and watch Naruto get thrashed. Without even a second thought, Yoshi rushed up and stood in between them, blocking the way.

"Back off Sakura, he said it was an accident." Yoshi said.

"Get out of the way Yoshi!" snarled Sakura.

"Not until you calm down."

"Get out of the way or I'll beat you first!"

"Yoshi, this isn't helping. You're only making her madder." said Naruto.

"I'm not scared of her Naruto, I know what I'm doing."

Performing a few hand seals, Yoshi then placed his hand on the floor.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!"

He soon got engulfed in a cloud of white smoke, which then cleared away to reveal a live raptor standing in the classroom, with Yoshi on it's back. The presence of the raptor caused most of the girls, including Sakura, to freak out at such a shocking sight.

Yoshi soon dispelled the jutsu, causing the raptor to disappear. He then stood there with a big smile on his face before laughing his heart out.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, GOTCHA, HAHAHAHAHAHA. You should have seen your faces, they were hilarious." Yoshi said while laughing.

"Yooossshhhiiii!" snarled an angry voice.

Yoshi's face: (O.O)

The young reptile nervously turned to the front of the classroom to see a furious adult kunoichi glaring daggers at him with her arms crossed. She had long dark orange hair and she was wearing a green flak jacket and black pants, along with a ninja headband. This kunoichi was known as Miyoka, Yoshi's adoptive mother.

"Uh, hi mom, what are you doing here?" he greeted with a frightened tone.

"Your teacher had suggested that I stop in on your orientation to provide you some support. But it appears that I should have been here to supervise you instead." she replied angrily.

"Ooh, you're busted." Sonic teased.

"Stay out of this!" snarled Yoshi.

"I thought I had told you countless times to stop summoning dinosaurs for your own personal trickery. You're getting too old for this child's play." Miyoka scolded.

"I was joking, I wasn't gonna hurt them."

"Well don't do it again, understand?"

"Yes mom."

"Now apologize."

"But mom it was just a-"

"I said NOW!"

Yoshi groaned to himself before mustering up the courage to make direct eye contact with Sakura.

"I'm sorry for scaring you." he said in a monotone.

But he tensed up with fear when he found Miyoka standing behind him, with the most frightening scowl he had ever seen, accompanied by a wicked grin.

"That's not good enough, I know you can do a lot better than that." she said with a low, almost ominous tone.

"Uh, right. Sakura, I'm sorry for scaring you like that. I never meant to hurt you." he said more kindly.

"Oh, it's okay." said Sakura.

"There, that's much better." said Miyoka with a jolly mood.

"_Man, I don't like it when she looks at me with that creepy face. She's been doing that to me ever since I was 8, it scares me like crazy._" thought Yoshi.

After that matter was resolved, the orientation had went on as expected. Yoshi was seated next to Sonic at one of the desks in the back of the room. Then soon, Iruka had begun the orientation.

"As of today, you're all officially genin. I'm proud to have been your teacher, now the time has come for the final inauguration. Each of you will be assigned into separate teams of three, and your teams will be led by a Jonin. Once I call the teams and state your names, you are officially assigned together as teammates." Iruka explained

"Alright, now that's what I'm talking about. I can't wait to be in my own team, doing things my way." said Sonic.

"Sonic, Iruka sensei said that each of our teams will be led by a Jonin. So that means you can't just do what you want, not without the consent of the leader. Genin under the leadership of a Jonin will be disciplined and reprimanded for disobeying orders." said Yoshi.

Yoshi's sudden statement earned him looks of surprise from all the students, with the exception of Sasuke, who ignored him.

"When did you get so smart?" asked Sonic.

"I've always been smart, you just never bothered to notice. You just thought of me as a rambunctious class clown because of how I play jokes. But in times like this, I know that one of the keys to being a ninja is relying on what you're good at, and not how others see you."

"He's right, I've seen how he operates. That whole mischievous goofball personality he displays is just a ruse he puts on to hide his true talents. And believe me, he's a lot more smarter than he looks." commented Ino.

"Thanks for the support Ino."

"No problem."

"Sheesh, it's only been a few minutes in orientation and already Yoshi's found himself a girlfriend." Sonic commented teasingly.

Yoshi turned his head to cast an annoyed look at his blue rival.

"I suggest you rephrase that girlfriend comment." Yoshi said.

"Yeah, we may be close, but we're not dating." Ino added in.

"Whatever." said Sonic.

"Ahem, may I continue please?" asked a visibly annoyed Iruka.

The three youngsters nodded. And with that, he continued.

"Now then, let's begin the team assignments. The first will be Team 7."

"Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto raised his head upon being called.

"Sakura Haruno."

"YEAH!" screamed a happy Naruto.

"I'm doomed." said a distraught Sakura.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"YAY!" squealed Sakura with delight.

"I'm doomed." Naruto sulked.

"And Yoshi Dino."

"Huh, what?" asked a confused Naruto and Sakura.

This sudden statement made Yoshi just as confused as them. There had to be a reason as to why he was placed in the group.

"Hey wait Iruka sensei, there must be a mistake. You said that ninja teams are made up of three genin and a jonin leader. Isn't it suppose to be four ninja per team?" asked Yoshi.

"There's no mistake here Yoshi. The reason I placed you in Team 7 is because your mother and sister had convinced the Lord Hokage to arrange it."

"But why?"

Miyoka had walked up and placed a hand on Yoshi's shoulder, making him look up at her.

"Because Kimko and I thought it would be better for you to interact with someone rather than just Naruto all the time." she informed him.

"He's my friend."

" I know dear, I know. But I feel that spending time with just Naruto is not enough. So by having you join Team 7, not only will you still get to spend time with Naruto, but you'll learn to get along with Sakura and Sasuke too."

"_Getting along with Sakura and Sasuke, that'll take forever__. I can't stand those two, yet I'm on a team with them. Oh well, at least Naruto's in it too, so that's good._" thought Yoshi.

"Trust me Yoshi, this is for your own good." Miyoka said softly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

She suddenly embraced him, cuddling him like a little child.

"Besides, there's nothing I appreciate more than seeing you become a big and strong ninja. I'm so proud to call you my son Yoshi. My little baby boy is growing up, oh I'm so happy." she said in a motherly fashion.

"Mom, stop it. You're embarrassing me." Yoshi complained.

"I can't help it. Even though you're not my real baby, I just can't help loving you like one."

"Uh Miyoka, I'm still doing orientation. So if you'll please let go of Yoshi, that would be appreciated." said Iruka.

Miyoka released her grip on Yoshi and blushed.

"Oh, sorry about that. I just got caught up in the moment, I couldn't resist wanting to hug my little boy. He's growing up so fast that it makes me think back to when I used to cuddle him as a baby. He was just so small and-"

"Mom, please stop." Yoshi interrupted.

"Sorry again. Anyway, I'll be leaving now. I've got some important things to do at the moment."

After bidding farewell, Miyoka had exited out of the classroom, leaving Yoshi to lay face down on the desk, blushing out of pure embarrassment.

"Hey, cheer up Yoshi. Your mom didn't mean to embarrass you, she was just showing you some love, that's all." said Sonic.

"She's not the only one. Kimko does the same thing, and I can't stand it."

Once the matter was cleared up, Iruka continued with the team assignments.

"Next up is Team 8, Hinata Hyuga." he announced.

"Yes sir." she replied.

"Kiba Inuzuka."

Kiba himself just smirked.

"And Shino Aburame."

Shino did not say a word, instead he adjusted his glasses slightly.

Ino reacted with frustration due to the fact that her pink haired rival was on the same team with Sasuke. Sakura herself merely gloated at her with a smart aleck grin.

"I don't get it, what do you see in a guy like that?, he's not so special." said Shikamaru Nara, who was seated right next to Ino.

"You are so beyond clueless, Shikamaru. Don't you get it?" she questioned him.

"No I don't get it, because I'm not a girl." he remarked.

"Right, join the club." said Sonic who had his legs up on the desk.

"You're both so full of yourselves. Jealously is a terrible thing, I'd hate to be on either of your teams." said Ino.

"Jealousy isn't my thing. And besides, I wouldn't imagine be teamed up with you."

"Now Team 10, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara." the teacher continued.

"Did you say something about hating to be on my team?" asked Shikamaru, which made Ino scowl at him.

"Choji Akimichi."

The young ninja was currently chowing down on a bag of chips he had brought to class with him.

"_Aww, not food boy too._" thought an upset Ino.

"Don't worry Ino, it'll be okay." said a chuckling Sonic.

"And Sonic Hedgehog."

"WHAT!?" yelled the shocked young hedgehog.

"Hey Sonic, I recall hearing you say that you wouldn't imagine being teamed up with Ino." Yoshi teased.

"Iruka sensei, you've gotta be kidding. What's gives?" Sonic asked.

"Because from what I've heard, the Hokage sees you as more of a loose cannon than most young ninja. You always try to do things by yourself in your own way. You lack an experience in cooperation, and therefore, the Hokage recommended that you be placed as a part of Team 10 to teach you a lesson about teamwork." Iruka pointed out.

At that point, the blue hedgehog just sat there, pouting like a bratty child.

"Those are all the teams."

But Naruto was quick to make a complaint.

"Iruka sensei, why does a great ninja like me have to be in the same group with a slug like Sasuke?" asked Naruto while pointing at the black haired ninja, all the while being glared at by Sakura.

"Hmm, Sasuke had the best scores of all the graduating students. Naruto, you had the worst scores, to create a balanced group, we put the best student with the worst student."

"Just make sure you don't get in my way, loser." said Sasuke to Naruto without even looking at him.

"Grrr, hey what did you say?!" snapped Naruto.

"Hard of hearing?"

"Knock it off Naruto, sit down." said Sakura.

"Hold on, wait a minute. This doesn't add up." Yoshi spoke up

"*sigh*What is it now, Yoshi?" asked Iruka.

"You said that these teams are created based on the students who have the best and worst scores. I've scored high points in all my classes, and yet you say that arrogant big shot over there has the best scores. I just can't begin to comprehend that."

"You should consider yourself lucky that you even graduated, despite the fact that you mostly played around and pulled useless tricks on everyone. Judging someone's skills based on their personality is not what makes a proper ninja. So your judgement about Sasuke is clearly not valid as of now."

"Hmph, fine." said Yoshi who slumped back in his seat with him arms crossed.

"Ahem, after lunch, you'll meet your new jonin teachers. Until then, class dismissed."

Later after class was over, all the students had exited the Academy to go eat lunch. Sakura was currently outside looking for Sasuke, whom was long gone.

"Sasuke, where are you?" she wondered.

"Why did he go running off so fast?, I thought that since we were in the same group and all, we could have lunch together and get to know each other."

Soon, she was approached by Naruto.

"Hey, Sakura. Since we're in the same group, I was thinking maybe we could have lunch together and get to know each other." he suggested with a smile.

"Why would I eat lunch with you, how did that thought even cross your mind?" she asked with irritation.

"But we're in the same group, so I just thought-"

"Naruto, you're annoying!" she told him.

With that, she turned around and walked away.

"Sasuke, where are you?" she called out.

"But uh-, *sigh*."

Yoshi had exited the Academy about a few seconds later, having witnessed what just happened. He saw how upset Naruto was at Sakura's rude rejection.

"Poor Naruto, all he wanted was to have lunch with her. And yet she turns him away in favor of that arrogant Uchiha guy. I swear sometimes I just don't know why Naruto likes her so much." said Yoshi.

"_I think I may need to have a talk with that pink haired fan girl. I'll straighten her out for sure._" he thought.

Later, Naruto was sitting alone on top of a water tower, still feeling upset about Sakura turning him down.

"_What a pain. I get into the same group as Sakura and he's gotta be in it too._" he thought to himself.

"There's got to be a way to deal with this." he wondered.

But then he caught a glimpse of Sasuke inside a building right across from him, eating lunch by himself while standing near an open window. That's when Naruto suddenly got an idea.

"Got it." he said with a smirk.

Meanwhile, the members of Team 10 were currently busy having lunch together. Sonic in particular was still bummed out over being teamed up in a group that was suppose to be made up of only three Genin and a Jonin, and yet he was in it because of how he lacked experience in cooperation due to always choosing to do things on his own.

"Alright, if we're in the same group, you're going to have to follow my lead. That's the only way it'll work." said Ino.

"Yeah yeah." replied Shikamaru.

"_That's the only way it'll work because she throws a fit if she doesn't get her way._" he thought to himself.

"Why don't you lead us to some barbecue, Ino?" suggested Choji.

"Hopeless." she replied in annoyance.

"I don't know who made you the boss of us. For the record, I don't takes orders from bossy girls." said Sonic.

"Oh please, like you can do any better."

But while Sonic and Ino had their little argument, Shikamaru had caught sight of Naruto sneaking near the window towards Sasuke, whom was unaware of his presence.

"Naruto." said Shikamaru, which got the attention of his teammates.

"_Naruto's just making a big mistake, Sasuke will totally beat him._" thought Sonic.

Once he got close enough, Naruto leaped inside, taking Sasuke by surprise as he knocked him to the floor. The window suddenly fell closed, concealing them from view.

"Naruto!" said Sasuke from inside the building.

"Pipe down!" he retorted.

"Naruto, if you so much as scratch him, you're on my enemy list forever!" said a dismayed Ino.

"They can't hear you Ino, the window's closed." Sonic commented.

The sounds of roughhousing could be heard from inside as Naruto and Sasuke's unseen fight went on. Then suddenly, the sounds had stopped.

"What happened?" wondered Ino.

On the inside, Naruto was on the floor gagged and tied up while Sasuke was standing over him.

"Hmph, nice try." he said.

Seconds after that, he exited out through the window.

"He beat Naruto without even breaking a sweat." Shikamaru commented.

"What did you expect, Naruto against my boy Sasuke, no contest." said Ino.

"You are such a fan girl." said a sarcastic Sonic.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Here's the first chapter.**

**Now just to be clear on something, I've been watching the Naruto episodes to get enough research in order to make this story. Most of the content in this chapter is from Episode 3 of the anime, only slightly changed. The rest of it will be continued in the next chapter.**

**This story takes place in a fan made universe in which Yoshi (my version) and Sonic live in the World of Naruto. Most of it is still the same as the real storyline, just to be specific. I sincerely apologize for not including all the parts or dialogue from Episode 3.**

**If you wanna know more about Yoshi's history in this world, check my profile for more information. I'm being serious here.**

**Anyway, later folks.**


End file.
